


Former king of Stormwind

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Old Gods, Shadow Priest Anduin, Shath'yar Anduin, darker Anduin, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: The portrait of Anduin Wrynn in most of KaedeRavensdale's fanfiction Farther Away, his appearence is based on descriptions of him in the this fanfiction story after cerntain event which changed him forever ...
Kudos: 5





	Former king of Stormwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> Link to the fanfic which inspired this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true 
> 
> This was my first fanart inspired by this story but certainly not the last one:D


End file.
